marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-10005
| Last = | History = __TOC__ Ancient Egypt The first known findings of mutant activity occurred in Ancient Egypt, when a young boy named En Sabah Nur telekinetically built a pyramid by himself. This mutant eventually became pharaoh, and even later became worshiped as a god. However, with power, came many enemies. En Sabah Nur's reign was put to an end when a coup and an attempted assassination attempt by his many followers led to him being buried alive within his fallen pyramid. 1960s Following this, mutantkind adapted to remain hidden among the members of human society, as to not be cast out or even eradicated. This didn't stop mutants from discretely using their abilities to help them in their selected career paths, as some fought as soldiers and worked as scientists. Additionally, John F. Kennedy, the 35th President of the United States of America, was also a mutant. However, not all mutants were happy living in fear of those who would oppress them. The Hellfire Club, a group of these mutants led by Sebastian Shaw, sought to change the natural order by starting a nuclear war between countries that would end humankind, leaving mutants to inherit the world. Driven to maintain the peace, Charles Xavier teamed up with Shaw's enemy Erik Lehnsherr to form together the X-Men. The X-Men defeated Shaw and prevented nuclear war, but Lehnsherr and a few other mutants broke off into their own sect, for they had a different vision for the future of mutantkind. 1970s The revelation of the existence of mutantkind to the government changed the direction of science and technology. Scientist and businessman Bolivar Trask was driven by the belief that mutants would one day become the dominant species, leaving humankind to go extinct. Trask began work on the Sentinel program, a line of robotic weapons designed to hunt down and kill mutants in preparation for that day. However, in experimenting on mutants for this program, Trask caught the attention of former X-Man Mystique, who assassinated Trask for his disregard for mutant life. Following Trask's asassination, President Richard Nixon decided to activate the Sentinel program for further development. 1980s Mutant experimentation continued on into the 1980s, with Major William Strkyer experimenting on many mutants for his Weapon X program during this decade. Stryker orchestrated a series of events that led mutant operative James "Logan" Howlett to willfully volunteer to become a test subject. Due to his regenerative healing factor, Logan survived process and emerged with an Adamantium-laced skeleton. Once Logan found out about Stryker's manipulations, he put an end to him and his Weapon X program. 2000s Xavier, now the headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and Lehnsherr, now leading the Brotherhood of Mutants, were put into their first major conflict with one another when Lehnsherr revealed that he possessed a machine that could turn humans into mutants. Logan and his newfound travel companion Rogue, a mutant with the ability of power absorption, were caught in the conflict, because Rogue was the key to starting Lehnsherr's machine. Logan, going by the codename Wolverine, and the modern incarnation of the X-Men were able to defeat the Brotherhood and save Rogue. Stryker, still seeking to have control over mutants, orchestrated an assassination attempt on the President through the use of a mindcontrolled mutant teleporter named Kurt Wagner. Stryker used the President's distress over the situation to order a raid of Xavier's School. Stryker captured many mutants and learned the way to build his own Cerebro because of this. Realizing they have a common enemy in Stryker, the X-Men and the Brotherhood united their forces to put and end to him. While Stryker was killed in the end, Jean Grey had to sacrifice her life so that the X-Men could escape Stryker's research facility. A new threat exposed itself to mutantkind when scientists created a way to suppress the mutant gene after it had already been manifested. "The Cure" stirred a lot of controversy between both humankind and mutantkind, with some mutants opting to take it, while other mutants scorned those who did. Lehnsherr's Brotherhood grew tremendously when he rallied many mutant activists groups to his cause. The X-Men tried to maintain the peace, but this was challenged when Jean Grey returned as the cataclysmic force known as the Phoenix. Many sides fought to have her on their side, which only angered the Phoenix force more, resulting in the deaths of Xavier and a few more. In the end, the X-Men were able to break the ranks of the Brotherhood and Wolverine was able to destroy the Phoenix by killing Jean. 2010s Following this, Wolverine remained with the X-Men for a time, before going off on his own once again. He was summoned to Japan by Yashida, a former soldier who was hoping to thank Logan for saving his life in World War II. However, Wolverine stumbled upon a plot to steal him of his healing factor and came into conflict with many factions vying for control over the Yashida Corporation. Despite being more susceptible to injury and fatality, Wolverine overcame all opponents with the help of Yukio, and set off from Japan to adventure with her. 2020s The commission of the Sentinel Mk X led to the almost complete annihilation of mutants. The only resistance was led by the Free Mutants, who utilized Kitty Pryde ability to send people's minds back through time to evade capture. The X-Men conjured up the plan to send Wolverine back in time to the 1970s, in order to prevent the Sentinel program from ever being commissioned. Wolverine was successful in his attempt, which led to the creation of a new timeline. Chronological Film Order * X-Men: First Class (film) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film) * X-Men (film) * X2 (film) * X-Men: The Last Stand * The Wolverine (film) * X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) | Residents = Introduced in X-Men * Professor X / Prof. Charles Xavier * Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett * Cyclops / Scott Summers * Phoenix / Dr. Jean Grey * Storm / Ororo Munroe * Rogue / Marie D'Ancanto * Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Sabretooth / Victor Creed * Toad / Mortimer Toynbee * Senator Robert Kelly * Iceman / Bobby Drake * Pyro / John Allerdyce * Kitty Pryde * Jubilee / Jubilation Lee * Danielle Moonstar * Jakob Lehnsherr * Edie Lehnsherr * Owen D'Ancanto * Priscilla D'Ancanto * David * Henry Guyrich Introduced in X2 * Col. William Stryker * Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner * Deathstrike / Yuriko Oyama * Mutant 143 / Jason Stryker * Colossus / Peter Rasputin * Siryn / Theresa Cassidy * Artie Maddicks * Cypher / Douglas Ramsey * Jones * Flea * William Drake * Madeline Drake * Ronny Drake * Mitchell Laurio * Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy * Dr. Shaw Introduced in X-Men: The Last Stand * Angel / Warren Worthington III * Juggernaut / Cain Marko * Multiple Man / Jamie Madrox * Callisto * Arclight / Philippa Sontag * Psylocke * Quill * Spike * Glob Herman * Phat / Billy-Bob Reilly * Lizard Man * Ash * Leech / Jimmy * Warren Worthington II * Dr. Kavita Rao * Bolivar Trask * John Grey * Elaine Grey * P. Xavier * Dr. Moira MacTaggert Introduced in X-Men Origins: Wolverine * Weapon XI / Wade Wilson * Kayla Silverfox * Gambit / Remy LeBeau * Kestrel / John Wraith * Blob / Fred Dukes * Agent Zero / David North * Bolt / Chris Bradley * Dr. Abraham Cornelius * Heather Hudson * Travis Hudson * John Howlett * Elizabeth Howlett * Thomas Logan * General Munson * Emma Introduced in X-Men: First Class * Banshee / Sean Cassidy * Havok / Alex Summers * Angel / Angel Salvadore * Darwin / Armando Muñoz * Sebastian Shaw * Emma Frost * Azazel * Riptide / Janos Quested * President John F. Kennedy * Agent William Stryker Sr. * Col. Bob Hendry * Sharon Xavier Introduced in The Wolverine * Mariko Yashida * Yukio * Silver Samurai / Yashida * Shingen Yashida * Viper / Dr. Green * Keniuchio Harada * Noburo Mori * Mieko * Hitoshi Introduced in X-Men: Days of Future Past * Blink / Clarice Ferguson * Lucas Bishop * Warpath / James Proudstar * Sunspot / Roberto da Costa * Quicksilver / Peter Maximoff * Bolivar Trask * Richard Nixon * Ink / Eric Gitter * Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur Organizations * X-Men * Brotherhood of Mutants * United States Army * Omega Gang * Team X * Hellfire Club * C.I.A. * Yashida Zaibatsu * Black Clan * Trask Industries Semi-Canon The following characters only appear in tie-in materials, making their existence semi-canonical * Master Mold * Silver Samurai * Hydra Locations * United States of America ** New York State *** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *** New York City **** Liberty Island/Statue of Liberty ** California *** San Francisco **** Alcatraz ***Westchester County **** Xavier's Mansion ** Louisiana *** New Orleans **Pennsylvania *** Three Mile Island ** Las Vegas, Nevada *** Hellfire Club ** Virginia *** Pentagon *Canada ** Alkali Lake ** Northwest Territories ** Canadian Rockies * France ** Paris * Vietnam * Nigeria ** Lagos * Argentina * United Kingdom ** England *** Oxford **** Oxford University * Poland ** Auschwitz * Soviet Union ** Russia *** Moscow * Japan ** Tokyo ** Nagasaki | Notes = *The X-Men cinematic universe currently includes X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men: First Class, The Wolverine and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Future installments in the Franchise confirmed by Marvel and 20th Century Fox are now going to be settled on Earth-TRN414 *The Universe also includes tie-in video game X-Men: The Official Game, which takes place between the events of X2 and X-Men: The Last Stand. X2: Wolverine's Revenge and X-Men Origins: Wolverine games take place in different alternate realities. *With the release of X-Men: First Class, a number of continuity issues have appeared between the film and the established continuity of the original trilogy of films. For a more comprehensive look at these issues, please see the notes section of the X-Men: First Class page. * Major events found here. * Bryan Singer talked about "changing history from 1973" in an interview with Empire Magazine. The director stated "I don't want people to panic about us erasing the movies. I believe in multiverses," explaining the possibility of certain events as they would be part of the history of alternate universes."THE PAST HAS A HABIT" Page 94~100 Empire Magazine May 2014 | Trivia = *Many members of the cast of the X-Men films have previously worked together with another member. Ben Foster and Rebecca Romijn both appeared in The Punisher, Hugh Jackman and Halle Berry were in the movie Swordfish, Famke Janssen and Alan Cumming both appeared in GoldenEye, and Famke Janssen worked with Patrick Stewart in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. *The Sentinels' ability to eventually adapt to any mutant power is very similar to the Borg from Star Trek, who can adapt to any weapon, making them very dangerous. Interestingly, Patrick Stewart, who plays Professor X, also appeared in Star Trek as Jean Luc Piccard. * 10005 is a zip code in NYC, the city in which the first films take place. | Links = *X-Men (film) *X2 (film) *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film) *X-Men: First Class (film) *The Wolverine (film) *X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) *X-Men: Apocalypse *Deadpool (film) * X-Men Movies Wiki }} Category:Defunct Realities